1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a system for use in providing a security solution, and more particularly, to a system including a hardware-based firewall (FW) engine and to a method of processing packets in such a system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the spread of the Internet, the number of pieces of malware or malicious codes, for example, a computer virus, a worm, a Trojan horse, a spyware program, a rootkit, a distributed denial of service (DDoS) attack, etc., designed to perform a malicious action against a user's intention, is drastically increasing, and, accordingly, there is a growing need for an anti-malware (AM) solution for effective security of a computer system.
In addition, with the widespread use of mobile devices such as a smartphone, a tablet, etc., it is deeply concerned that malware having attacked personal computers (PCs) would also have severe harmful effects on the mobile devices. Thus, an effective AM solution is required for the mobile devices as well.
An AM solution may include an FW solution for a personal FW. However, when the number of FW rules for packets increases in the personal FW, the time required for processing the packets increases. It is a crucial disadvantage for an FW solution to have a long response time to a packet transmitted in a network. Also, in case of mobile devices having relatively many limitations on resources such as a central processing unit (CPU) and a battery, the longer the time for packet processing is taken, the faster the battery will deplete.